Ten Nights at Loud's
'Ten Nights at Loud's '''is a fan game The Loud House what is Parody Five Nights at Freddy's. Series Originals *Ten Nights at Loud's *Ten Nights at Loud's 2 *Ten Nights at Loud's 3 *Ten Nights at Loud's 4 *Ten Nights at Loud's 5: Sister Location *Ten Nights at Loud's 6 *Ten Nights at Loud's 7 *Ten Nights at Loud's 8 *Ten Nights at Loud's 9 *Ten Nights at Loud's 10: Sister Location 2 Spin-Offs *Ten Nights at Loud's World *Ten Nights At Loud's World 2 *Ten Nights At Loud's World 3 TV Series *Ten Nights at Loud's (TV Series) Others Sagas *The Return of Lincoln Loud *Five Nights At Luan's *Ten Nights At McBride's Plot Lincoln he saw in Magazine Help Wanted in Loud Family's Pizza, But Lincoln No Back to School Until fired in His Work. Main Mechanic *Monitor is a Main Mechanic in Game, This Mechanic Is Use For Look out Others Room. *Door is a Main Mechanic in Game, This Mechanic is Use For Protect Againist Animatronics or Closer The Door. *Lantern is a mechanical introduced in Ten Nights at Loud's. It is to be able to illuminate the dark areas of the pizzeria, so check and know the location of animatronics, either from the cameras, the hall and / or blind spots vents. The flashlight has a limited use because as it is used, its battery will being spent. The flashlight also works to cause a system restart Lynn and Lucy flashes if it is the same, which will withdraw from the hall; this is the only way to avoid it. In addition to this, enlighten animatronics found in the hallway will make your journey slower. When Lily manages to enter the office, causing it off the flashlight, which will leave the player completely defenseless against the attack Lynn and Lucy. There is no method to make Lily retire once inside. *Mask's Lucy is a Main Mechanic in Game, This Mechanic is Use for defend himself or Scaring To The Animatronics and Disappear. *Horn is a Main Mechanic in Game, This Mechanic is Use For As Distraction's Animatronics. Glitch Monitor *In the version of iOS, you can make the button to lower the monitor does not appear when pressed repeatedly. Sometimes, when playing on computers underpowered, the monitor only to be used a random number of times during the night. The player can go up and down, but the attempt to do this again will not help. The only way to fix this is to get more RAM, or use a better team. If the player is watching the monitor when the power runs out, it will automatically be lowered but seem you're seeing the office from the perspective of a security camera. At the moment Luna, Luan, Lori, Leni, Lily, Lola, Lana or Lisa attack the player, if he raises and lowers the monitor repeated times, the jumpscare of animatronic displays until the player is stopped or are 11 A.M. In the mobile version this is not possible. Sometimes, the white bar at the bottom disappears, although the monitor will remain usable. If the player uses the monitor while the game is still being started immediately after the charging, there is a possibility that the player is not able to use it again. Mask's Lucy *There is a bug in the game that remains Mask's Lucy equipped while the monitor is used, making it even can be seen through the different cameras. Stop using any of the items removed this Bug.**There is a bug in low-power computers, the mask facing significant delays, so the player is not to wear it, that is when the mask is placed medium and animatronic also kill the player. Minor Mechanic *Jumpscare or Death They are a secondary mechanical Ten Nights at Loud's, these occur when the fails to prevent the entry of animatronics to the office, being represented as jumpscare, giving so to call it a night (Except for Golden Lincoln, which closes the game). Deaths can be experienced in one form or another throughout the game. *and More Gallery Office Loud Pizza.PNG|Office's Lincoln Loud Monitor Loud.PNG|Monitor in Game Attack_Luna_Attack_In_Game.PNG|Luna Loud Attack With Jumpscare Lincoln Loud - The Loud House Wiki.png|Lincoln is The Player Tumblr o7agvgQTDL1uzzqefo1 1280.jpg|Logo Type Game lucy_loud_s_jumpscare_by_deecat98-dad8f8o.png|Lucy Loud's Jumpscare TNAL 2_MENU.PNG|The Menu in TNAL 2 loud_parents__my_version__by_sb99stuff-da62san.png|The Founders Of The Pizzeria Office_Loud_2.png|Office In Second Game Office_Loud_3.PNG|Office in Third Game Trivia *The Duck Phone from Lincoln This Bad Drawn. *The Minor Characters Not Appear As Animatronics Only The Main Characters. *There Are 8 Animatronics With Jumpscares Except Lynn and Lucy What Is Fast Before Closer Door. *Dad and Mom Not Appear As Animatronics Also in Next Game Lucy Loud Has Jumpscare. *Coming Soon His 9 Deliveries, Except 5 and 10 Sister Location 1 and 2. *This Game is Survival During 10 Nights or 3 Nights Extra, *During The Nights 13 Lincoln Loud This fired and Back to School. *The Title Of The Game This Based in A Episode Fan Made Mad FanFiction. *in Second Game Add 2 Animatronics As: Loud Parents Why Damage by The Heads This Losts but They were repaired in 2023. *Luna Loud I was In Show Stage in TNAL 1 and 3 Except In Game 2 It was Replaced by Lori Loud. *In Firth Game The Name's The Animatronics Is: ''Nightmare As: Nightmare Lincoln, Nightmare Luan, Nightmare Luna, Nightmare Leni, Nightmare Lisa, Nightmare Lily, Nightmare Lori, Nightmare Lynn, Nightmare Lucy, Nightmare Lola, Nightmare Lana and Nightmare Clyde, And 2 More Nightmare Dad and Nightmare Mom. *In Five Game is The Second Game With Power Left As Third Game Similar and Tenth Game. *In Five Game and Ten Game Jumpscare's Animatronics Open Metal Color for See Part Metalic indoors Similar in Firth Game. *In Sixth Game A New Mechanic Forms This Mechanic Help Player Change A Form's Animatronic after Next Night In A Box Mysterious in Version for Android Is Buy by 100 and $399 and Version for Computer Buy by 100. *In Seventh Game A New Mechanic Airhorn This Mechanic Help Player Disappear Animatronics. *In Eighth Game A 2 Door and A Panel Glass Add Similar in Second Game. *In Nineth Game Is Similar Firth Game This in 2059 B.L. *In Final Game Has All Mechanics in Deliveries 9 Previous This in 2064. *This Is First Franchise In A Sequel Lincoln Job in Loud Family's Pizza in Years Century 21 As: In TNAL in 2016, In TNAL 2 In 2018, In TNAL 3 In 2020, In TNAL 4 In 2027, In TNAL 5 In 2035, In TNAL 6 In 2038, In TNAL 7 In 2047, In TNAL 8 In 2050, In TNAL 9 In 2059 and In TNAL 10 In 2064. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nickelodeon Fan Category:Fan Made Games Category:Terrors Games Category:Violents Games Category:Vhs